The invention relates to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method for processing a video signal which is transmitted.
In JP-A-06-254046, there is disclosed such a technique that it is an object to “provide a video display apparatus in which a 3D image display and a 2D image display can be selectively switched and displayed onto one monitor, fatigue of the eyes of the user or the like is prevented, and a use efficiency can be improved” (refer to paragraph [0008] of JP-A-06-254046) and as a solution of such an object, there is provided “a video display apparatus comprising: a pair of right and left image pickup means having right and left binocular parallax for an object; and display means for reproducing a video image based on right and left video signals which are sent from the image pickup means onto a video reproducing display screen and displaying a stereoscopic video image, wherein the display means has a first signal processing function for displaying a 3-dimensional video image onto the display means and a second signal processing function for displaying a 2-dimensional video image onto the display means independent of the first signal processing function, and the apparatus further comprises signal processing function selecting means for selectively switching and operating the first signal processing function and the second signal processing function” (refer to paragraph [0009] of JP-A-06-254046).